


Pregnancy cravings

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Can You Write A Ian Malcolm x Pregnant Reader?This was requested on my writing blog "mythologyandwriting"





	Pregnancy cravings

You knew that this time of night was the worst time for your pregnancy cravings to kick in, it wasn’t like you could help it though, you also knew that the thing you are currently craving wasn’t anywhere in the house, at least that is what you thought as you weren’t the one that had went shopping yesterday. But you were extremely hungry and had a real hankering for something savoury with a little bit of spice to it; mango and chilli flavoured poppadom chips with a salsa dip so that you could dip them into to create more of a spicy flavour to them.

However, this meant that you would have to wake Ian up from his sleep so that he could go out to an open all hours store to buy them for you and you really didn’t want to wake him up since he seemed exhausted from work and having to go shopping. You rolled back over to your side of the bed and groaned loudly as you ran a hand through your hair in frustration, tangling your fingers in your soft hair as you stared up into the inky blackness of your shared bedroom, once again you puffed a sigh out through your nose.

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked sleepily from beside you, you could feel him shift in the bed so you turned your head to look at him only to find that he is already facing you, his arm gently slipped over the steady growing bump, the warmth of his hand against your side made you sigh again, this time it was a sigh of contentment instead of frustration.

“Nothing is wrong, I just have… Cravings” you replied sheepishly, slowly turning onto your side so that you could cuddle into him, “cravings? Now? It’s 2 am” Ian groaned out groggily, he removed his arm from over you, he moved away from you so that he could turn the bed side lamp on, you grunted at the sudden light penetrating the darkness of the room, raising a hand to try and shield your eyes from the light, “it’s not like I can help it,” you whined out an after a moment you dropped your hand to your stomach, squinting your eyes so that you could see him.

“I wasn’t saying it is your fault” he chuckled, pushing himself up so that he could sit up in the bed, “what do you want?” you hummed softly and rolled back onto your back “mango, and chilli flavoured poppadom chips and salsa dip.” You answered as you stretched, trying to relieve the pain in your back. Ian sighed, pushing the covers back as he slipped out of the bed, “I should’ve known that it would be the usual,” he replied as he padded his way to the door of the room.

“You don’t have to go out and get them you know, I can wait until tomorrow morning to get them myself” you called after him, trying to get out of bed to follow him, “I’m not” you made a small noise at his response as you finally managed to pull yourself out of the bed, smoothing your night clothes out, which consisted of shorts and one of Ian’s shirts, you meandered your way out of the room, in search of Ian.

You padded through the living room towards the kitchen, where the light is shining through the open door. “So, does that mea-”, “yes, it means I got some while I went shopping yesterday” he responded, cutting you off before you could ask him the question that he knew was coming, you snorted out a laugh as you came to a stop in the door way of the kitchen, “you’re the best, you know that right?” You asked him, grinning widely as he turned around with a couple of bags of the chips in one arm and two salsa dips in his other hand.

“I do now,” he said, shooting you a quick grin as he made a motion with his hands the best he could, as if he was telling you to go back to bed. You however turned on the balls of your feet and shuffled into the living room, which was illuminated by the light coming from the kitchen, however Ian used his elbow to turn the light on, watching as you sat down on the couch and pulled the grey and red plaid, really scratchy blanket off the back of the couch, unfolding it so that it covered your legs.

You often found it hard to get back to sleep once you had woken up, so you had decided to sit on the couch, watch a movie, munch on your snacks while you cuddled into Ian. Ian sat down next to you with a grunt he took a moment before he shifted on the couch so that he’s leaning forward and dropped the chips onto the table in front of you and carefully placed the glass jars of dips next to them.

“I take it, it’ll be movies until you feel tired again?” He asked, you turned your head towards him and gave a nod, “yes…. And cuddles” you replied sheepishly, Ian laughed softly and got up from where he had been sitting to try and find your favourite movie, “got it. Just sit there and relax” he told you.


End file.
